


Don't You Cry No More

by that_one_dudee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, Gen, Song fic, Team Free Will, how i imagine the show ending, kind of, the boys go out fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_dudee/pseuds/that_one_dudee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how I imagine the the end to Supernatural, set to Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Cry No More

_**Carry on my wayward son** _

 Dean lay on the floor, glistening in blood, most of it his own. He was breathing in ragged breathes, struggling to keep his eyes open. He turned his head slightly, resting his gaze on Sam's limp body not far from his own. Dean gave a small,pained chuckle when he noticed the gun next to his baby brother. Sam had gone down fighting, using his last seconds on Earth to kill the monster that'd threatened the fate of all man kind. Dean reached out a hand towards his brother, wincing at the large tear in his abdomen.

  "I'm coming Sammy" he whispered, closing his eyes, weapon on one side, brother on the other.

_**There'll be peace when you are done** _

 Dean smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat of Baby. It'd been so long since he'd been behind the wheel, and it was nice to see her in good condition again. He tarted her up, pausing to listen to the sweet sound of her engine purring, and took off down the paved road in front of him. Dean had died many times before, and he wasn't new to the way Heaven worked. He sped down the road as fast as he could, passing pleasant memories of lang ago, the old tapes Sam always hated playing quietly in the background.

_**Lay you're weary head to rest** _

Dean slowed down as the road came to an end. In front of him was his old house. He couldn't help tearing up at what was in front of him. There, standing on the porch, was everyone that he'd ever loved. Charlie, with her bright red hair and even brighter smile. Ellen and Jo Harvelle, side by side as always. Ash and Bobby, beers in hand. Kevin, who's tired eyes had been replaced with a big grin. But most importantly, Sam was there. Right up front, Cas close behind him, keeping the promise he'd made long ago to protect the Winchesters. No longer beaten and bloody, Sam had waited for Dean. The two hugged each other long and hard, and they wore a smile that said 'It's over. No more fighting'. The two were finally happy.

 Slowly, everyone shuffled into the old Winchester house, pleased with the thought of having a beer as the Winchesters filled them in on what they'd been up to. Dean was the last one in, pausing in the doorway, taking one last look at Baby. He wiped away the tears now rolling down his face, smiled, took a deep breath, and whispered,

_**"Don't you cry no more"** _


End file.
